


Don't Lie To Me

by avalanches



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Hunter!Neku, Hunter!Shiki, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Eri, Vampire!Joshua, Vampire!Megumi, megs is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/avalanches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not calling you a liar,” whispers Neku, his fist clenched tightly around the pin in his pocket, the cold metal digging reassuringly into his palm. “Just don’t lie to me, Joshua.” Vampire!JoshNeku AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie To Me

_“I’m not calling you a liar, just don’t lie to me;_  
I’m not calling you a thief, just don’t steal from me.  
I’m not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me,  
And I love you so much, I’m gonna let you kill me.”

_~I’m Not Calling You A Liar – Florence + The Machine~_

_\---_

The ash-blond figure clad smartly in a green silk coat and expensive black pants complete with a white cravat stares unnervingly down the stairs at the lone figure in black, the latter’s face covered by a purple beret.

“Are you the one?” he asks, the words coming out rough and foreign on his tongue, staring up the regal figure on the top of the stairs, keeping his hands fisted inside of the pocket. He watches as the blonde quirks an eyebrow before raising a gloved hand delicate to hide a smirk.

“Am I the one?” his voice is like metal on skin, cold vodka sliding down your throat, cool and smooth (you only feel the burn later). He seems amused by the question, tilting his head to one side as he regards the small hunched figure. There is a quick purse of pale lips, a step forward, and he is gone.

Neku whirls about, his eyes darting about looking for the other that has mysteriously vanished, his fingers automatically closing around the pins he keeps in his pocket. He circles, never stopping never relaxing; he should never let his guard around this one—

There is a light draft above his head as the beret is swept off, revealing his orange spiky locks and cool fingers find his chin, tilting his head to meet slate grey eyes. He flinches and tries to jerk away, but the fingers press against his jaw and jerk him to forcibly stare into the amused eyes of his captor.

“You’re the cutest they have sent so far,” was the careless comment as the slim man releases his jaw and steps back fluidly, his hands in his pocket and a charming smirk on his face. Neku grits his teeth and clutches his pins tightly, narrowing his eyes as he stalks towards the other.

“Did you kill Shiki?” he asks, his voice colder than ice as he closes his fingers around one pin, ready to draw his weapon the moment his opponent showed an opening. The ash-blonde blinked, caught off guard by the question and stops in his step back from retreating from Neku’s advancement.

“Who?” His surprise and bewilderment is genuine, but Neku hardly cares. He flips his hand out of his coat pocket, activates the pin and points the crossbow materialized directly at the other man’s heart. The silver-tipped arrow is released with a satisfying swish and Neku immediately fishes out another pin to reload the weapon, backing away to put more space between him and his prey.

Suddenly, the bow is whipped out of his hand and he is slammed against the cold brick of the staircase, the uneven ground digging into his spine and his arms pinned above him. His head is spinning from the impact, his vision blurred and he yelps when a knee is acquainted harshly with his stomach, the bile rising in his throat and the bitter taste filling his mouth. He feels the weight of the man as he straddles him, his wrists trapped in a cold vice as he catches a fuzzy sight of cold grey eyes and ash-blond hair.

He wants to lash out, to fight back, but his mind is in a daze so he thrashes, trying to escape the vice-like grip of the man. All of a sudden, cold lips are pressed against his pulse point and he freezes, turning limp under the man who has him pinned against the steps.

They stay like that for a while, with thoughts of “oh god, just kill me now” running through Neku’s head as the stranger shifts to accommodate his weight, keeping his lips pressed tightly against the thrumming point of his pulse all the while. He definitely does not expect the other to pull away with a smirk as he inspects Neku like a connoisseur observing his wine, a pink tongue darting out to lap at pale lips.

“You smell divine,” the ash-blonde breathes, the words falling off his tongue like a lover’s caress, and Neku shivers at them. He bucks against the grip on his wrists and tries to roll over, but the weight is unforgiving and he feels the sharp edge of the stair cutting into the small of his back. He glares up into the pale face framed by wavy blonde hair and he snarls, anger taking over his fear as he remembers his purpose.

“You are a murderer, _vampire_ ,” the last word is spat out with so much venom that inwardly Neku cringes at himself. “You killed Shiki, she wasn’t even hunting you, she was just there and you _killed her._ ”

One pale eyebrow is lifted in a silent question as the established vampire regards Neku beneath him; the amused hungry look gone as he stares him down quietly. He cocks his head to one side and he shrugs.

“I don’t know what you are talking about honestly” the statement is honest and the vampire doesn’t seem to be hiding anything. “But what I do know that you are cute, you are feisty, and _dear gods,_ you smell _absolutely delicious_.” There is a seductive lilt to those last words, and Neku finds colour rushing to his cheeks as his face heats up in embarrassment and he tries to fight against the tight grip on his wrists again, an uncomfortable flush creeping up the back of his neck.

“I’ll kill you, _vampire_ ,” he hisses, but before he can attempt to throw the cold weight off him, he feels cold lips on his, and the monster kisses him with such tenderness, so gently that Neku is afraid of breaking the kiss. His eyelids slip shut and he bites his tongue as the cold lips apply pressure ever so gently and lightly onto his own before the touch is gone, his hands are free and the weight over him vanished. He sits up instantly and whips another pin out of his pocket, a gun in his hand as the points it at the figure clad in green about ten meters away from him.  

“Neku,” his name rolls off the lithe tongue of the vampire like a lover’s and he shivers under it, the flush creeping up his neck again as he struggles to keep his gun steady.

“How d’ya know my name?” he hisses as he clamps his other hand on the gun, his palms slick with sweat and his arms trembling. He watches in horror as the vampire lifts a gloved hand up and shows him the silver plaque of his dog tag, his left hand automatically going to his neck where the tag was a few minutes ago. The ash-blonde presses a kiss to the tag before taking a few steps back.

“I’ll be taking this then, Neku,” he rolls the chain up into his fist before turning his grey eyes up to lock with Neku’s angry cerulean ones. A smirk lifts one corner of his lips and his eyes smoulders with a hint of lust and flirtatiousness as he sets one foot back, his gaze holding Neku motionless.

“If you want to find me, come after me, I’ll be waiting for you to hunt me, Neku.”

As an afterthought, the vampire gives a little shrug and seems to lapse into deep thought for a few second before turning to leave.

“My name’s Joshua, it’s only fair that you know it now that I know yours.”

He is gone in a whirl of black shadows and Neku throws his gun down where it hits the stone floor before shrinking back into a pin. He grabs fistfuls of his orange locks and hisses in frustration. The blush still hasn’t worked its way off his face and he still feels the cold kiss on his lips and the vampire’s weight on his body.

He was so going to murder that vampire, _Joshua,_ when he finally finds him.

\----

He waits idly inside the lushly decorated penthouse on the top of the skyscraper, palming his pins as he watches the front door. It hadn’t been hard trying to get here, a few sweet words to the receptionist, a hand up her skirt and it was all it took. The starched white collar of his shirt is cool on the back of his neck and he turns ever so slightly to admire himself in the reflection of the window. He has to admit, he looks pretty good in this charcoal business suit, complete with a sapphire tie, gold cufflinks and sleek black leather shoes.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this.”

The purr of a familiar voice reaches his ears and he turns a guarded gaze to the owner of the penthouse who has just stepped into his home. Joshua’s ashy blond hair is longer, gathered into a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a grey ribbon that matches his eyes and the suit that he is wearing. It hugs his lean body in all the right places, and the black tie only accentuates the sharpness of his outfit. His gaze is predatory as he stalks towards Neku, sliding across the floor gracefully without making a sound.

“Don’t you dare.”

He relishes in the look of shock that graces the vampire’s features as he registers the barrel of the gun pressed to his chin, the safety off and Neku’s finger on the trigger. He’s pretty sure that Joshua has noticed all these things, but the vampire laughs and stops moving, but never takes his hungry gaze off the vampire hunter.

“You poor kitty, have you missed me?” he purrs, his eyes molten slate as he stares into Neku’s own sapphire eyes, narrowed with attempted concentration. He lifts up one cold hand and places it on Neku’s hand that is holding the gun, which was shaking with the effort of holding it up. Wait, when had his hand started shaking? He tries to steel his grip, but Joshua is pulling the gun away from his chin and cupping his face with his free hand and he doesn’t know what is happening anymore.

Their mouths find each other hungrily, chasing after each other in a race of desire and lust, and Neku can’t remember when was the last time he has been kissed; not in the haze of sweetness and ecstasy that is Joshua’s tongue as it teases the roof of his mouth before capturing his in an erratic dance of dominance.  He feels the cold concrete wall against his back, his shirt crumpling as the vampire seizes his collar and grinds their bodies together. He snakes his arm out and yanks Joshua even closer to him by his tie, digging fingers into ash blond hair and relishing in the hearty moan torn from the cold lips as Joshua frees his mouth temporarily to draw a few breathes before their lips glue themselves to each other again.

There is a sudden clanging of metal on tiles and a bang resonates out through the room.

Joshua rips himself off him, and his eyes dart wildly around the room before landing on the gun that had slipped from Neku’s grasp, the barrel faintly smoking. He lets out a harsh whistle before the gun shrinks back into the pin and Neku realises what he has done.

He has just made out with a vampire. Not just any vampire, _the_ vampire and he _liked_ it.

“Neku, look at me.”

He barely registers the sentence as Joshua tilts his chin up and holds his gaze, his thumbs wiping away the hot angry tears that overflow from his eyes and spill out from his sockets. A tender kiss is pressed to his lips and Joshua holds him so gently, like he would break and kisses him again.

“It’s alright dear, it’s alright.”

He comes apart in Joshua’s arms, burying his face into his shoulder as he sobs into the expensive material of Joshua’s suit jacket. Joshua doesn’t say anything more; instead he moves Neku into the silk sheets of his bed and presses kisses to the orange locks that smell vaguely of cinnamon and honey. Soon the hunter falls asleep, tear tracks dried on his face, and Joshua undresses him hurriedly, eyes not lingering more than he has to on pale skin riddled with scars and fading bruises. He wipes Neku’s face clean and tucks the lithe body in, looking down on the peaceful sleeping face of the human that has not changed any less from the previous seventy years that they had not seen each other.

A twinge of pain shoots through his chest and Joshua closes his hand over the place where his heart should be beating, and wonders is this how it feels like to fall in love.

He brushes his lips against Neku’s one last time before flicking off the lights.

\---

Neku stares blandly at the barista that had just handed him a drink, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he didn’t order a caramel frappe with his New York Cheesecake.

“It’s from the gentleman over there sir; he insists that you will like it.”

The young barista, her name was Rhyme, doesn’t budge despite her small stature, and she pushes the tray towards him, her million-watt smile blinding him. Neku suppresses a scowl, accepts the tray and checks the man that she had pointed to out with the corner of his eye before a painful thump makes its way through his chest. The figure is familiar, the ash blond locks cut just level to his chin now, but still as curly and the ever recognisable slate grey eyes behind rectangular glasses meet his momentarily before they drop down to focus on the screen of the Macbook Pro again.

He makes his way to the table, weaving in and out of cluttered tables filled with businessmen discussing deals and students cramming for their end of year examinations before dropping his tray in front of the vampire, his mouth set in a grim line as he pulls out their chair in front of Joshua and sets his elbows on the tabletop. The vampire’s hands still in his typing, and he pulls his thin lips in and slowly closes his laptop and looks up at the hunter over the rim of his frameless glasses. The tension is thick between them, and neither of them seem to want to make the first move.

Neku picks up his fork and slices it through the soft cake, gathering a mouthful of it before lifting it to his lips. He doesn’t miss the way Joshua’s grey eyes narrow as they follow the fork closely as his lips close around it. He swallows his mouthful of cheesecake and sets the fork down on the plate, eyeing the vampire intensely as Joshua lets go of his laptop and sets his elbows on top of the aluminium device.

“Are you trying to buy me a drink?”

Joshua blinks rapidly before a smirk stretches itself across his thin face, sweeping ashy blond hair to the side before his props his chin up on his hands. The glasses make him look more attractive than he already is, and his grey eyes shine with humour as he regards Neku carefully while he eats his cheesecake, his fingers tapping his cheek in an incessant rhythm.

“Well, I can’t pick you up in a bar, since you don’t drink. So I guess this is the closest I can get,” he gestures dramatically around the cafe, which was a far cry from the nightclubs that Joshua thought Neku to frequent, judging by his hair. The orange-haired hunter shrugs before scooping up another spoonful of cheesecake and holds Joshua’s stare intently.

“What do you want from me, Yoshiya?”

Joshua stiffens at his last name and his eyes narrow menacingly. Suddenly, Neku feels himself being yanked up and dragged across towards the exit, his spoon clattering onto the porcelain plate loudly. Joshua’s grip is tighter like steel and he didn’t even bother apologising to anyone that he bumped into.

“Joshu—“

“Keep quiet.”

The command is given in a snarl that Neku was shocked into silence as the vampire pulls him to the side curb and raises a hand to flag down a taxi. He turns around and Neku is surprised by the coolness in his expression.

“Don’t speak until we’ve reached my place.”

\---

Joshua is living in a small luxury apartment this time, compact enough for a rich bachelor who doesn’t expect much company. Neku is directed curtly to the sofa while the owner sweeps into the kitchen andthe sound of the kettle is heard. He sits rigidly on the edge, his hands pulled into fists on his knees and he is tense.

There is shuffling from behind him, and a tall, broad-shouldered man sits himself in front of him, bare-chested with a towel draped over his muscled shoulders. His long black hair is parted neatly into two as he scrutinises Neku intently, legs crossed elegantly as he spreads his arms along the length of the expensive couch.

“You aren’t one of us.”

Of course he had to be a vampire. Neku draws a deep breath as he turns his head to the side, trying to ignore the ripped body in front of him. Attractive or not, he was the enemy and seriously, what the fuck was he doing in Joshua’s house? The question applied to both him and the obviously deadly vampire in front of him. He was under the impression that Joshua lived, worked and functioned alone.

“Megs, stop scaring our guest,” Joshua sets a glass of iced milk tea in front of Neku and levels his gaze at the dark-haired vampire. “Megs” shrugs and stands up fluidly, shaking his head slightly.

“I’ll get going then, Composer. I’ll get the message to Kariya and Uzuki, and I’ll send Minamimoto over when I see him.”

“Sure, give my regards to Sanae as well,” he waves a hand dismissively and the other vampire disappears into a door not within Joshua’s vision. The ash-blond vampire sits down in front of Neku and their gazes lock in a silent battle, which is broken by Neku’s strained voice.

“Composer? Seriously, what the fuck, Joshua?”

“I thought you knew,” Joshua has the audacity to look ashamed, averting his gaze to the side, refusing to look at Neku in the eye. Red rage boils in Neku and he clenches his fists even tightly, feeling his nails dig into his palms.

“Firstly, you never told me you were the fucking Composer. Secondly, you kidnap me _again_ and you bring me here to just serve me milk tea and expect us to talk? Wow, for a being that has lived for hundreds of fucking years—”

“Five hundred.”

“Whatever, you are terribly, _terribly_ , dumb, do you know that _Yoshiya Kiryu_ ,” his name is drawn out in a long hiss. Slate eyes flit up to meet his enraged gaze and for once, Joshua seems to be cold, unnerving, like the cold vampire that he was expected to be.

“Oh, and on what basis did you say that, _Sakuraba_?” his voice comes out as a low and tight, as though he is controlling whatever pent up emotions he has inside of him.

Neku grits his teeth and makes up his mind. It’s now or never, he decides.

He reaches over the coffee table, fists the collar of Joshua’s expensive Boss shirt, yanks him towards himself, ignoring the surprised look.

 _Fuck it all,_ he thinks as he kisses Joshua hard.

\---

They end up in Joshua’s bed, a nice king size with comfortable silk sheets in the colours of gray and beige, watching the sun set as Joshua idly traces patterns on his wrist. They are fully clothed still, with the exception of shoes (Joshua had been very particular about that) and Neku feels his hair beginning to wilt a bit.

“Tell me Joshua, did you kill Shiki?”

The vampire shifts in his position beside him, but doesn’t take his hands off him. He is refusing to meet Neku’s eyes, which is surprising as they had spent the last three hours kissing and staring into each other’s eyes, not saying anything as their lips met again and again.

“Well, about that,” Joshua’s voice is hesitant. Neku slides a hand into the pocket of his shorts, fingering his pins and slides one discreetly into his palm, feeling the cool metal press into his calloused hand.

“I’m not calling you a liar,” whispers Neku, his fist clenched tightly around the pin in his pocket, the cold metal digging reassuringly into his palm.

“Just don’t lie to me, Joshua.”

Joshua pulls himself off the orange haired hunter, running a hand through the soft ashy blond locks that Neku’s hands had acquainted themselves with thoroughly during the three hours of kissing. He sits with his back to Neku, and the hunter sees only the hard outline of his silhouette against the brilliant shades of yellow of the setting sun.  

“I did, Neku.”

The confession is soft and Neku barely heard it. He pushes himself into a sitting position and stares at Joshua’s back intently.

“You’re not lying, aren’t you?”

“I’m not!” snapped Joshua, turning around to stare at Neku angrily, his grey eyes narrowed and brimming with tears.

“I did it, I killed her. She begged me to do it, she had been bitten, and she didn’t want to become a vampire. I offered her safety, I promised to give her everything she needed if she turned, but she didn’t want it,” Joshua sucks in a harsh breath before continuing. “She said she was tired of living already, and she wanted to die a human. So, I did it for her!”

The silence that followed the confession was harsh. Both vampire and hunter stared at each other intently, the tears finally flowing down Joshua’s thin face.

“Why?”

Joshua’s face crumples at the question and he bows his head.

“She fell in love with a vampire, one that worked for me.”

Neku is stunned by the revelation. He never thought of that; Shiki, dear happy Shiki who was always so quick to laugh, quick to cheer anyone up. Shiki, falling for a vampire?

“Go on then, kill me,” the wrist in his pocket was gently grasped by thin fingers, easing it out and smoothing open his palm, revealing the pin hidden within. Joshua’s face is set in determination as he holds Neku’s hand up towards him.

“Drive that stake through my heart.”

Agony twists inside of Neku as he watches Joshua, the ache taking over where he knew his heart was. His head was reeling from the information, but everything hurt as he watched the tears flow down Joshua’s face. He feels his breath coming up in short gasps, the pain tearing through his chest as he looks from the pin to the vampire that he had realised he was in love with. The burn continues to spread and he chokes, one hand going to claw at his chest.

“Don’t cry, Neku,” Joshua’s voice is gentle and he moves closer, cupping his face and wiping away the moisture there. He blinks, when had he started crying? Joshua presses his hand holding the pin against his thin chest, Neku can feel his ribs and all under the thin fabric of his shirt. Cool lips meet his tenderly and Joshua sighs contentedly against them as he breaks away.

“Just do it—”

“No.”

He rips his hand away from Joshua’s chest and flings the pin towards the door. Joshua’s grey eyes are wide and confused as they dart from the pin and back to his face, and Neku doesn’t want him to look like that. He snakes his arms around Joshua’s lithe body and pulls the vampire close, burying his face into his neck as he sobs quietly. Joshua is frozen in shock for a while, but he eventually hugs Neku back, pressing kisses into his orange locks and rocking him back and forth reassuringly.

When Neku’s sobs subside, Joshua brings him up for a kiss and their lips meet slow and sweet, lingering on each other as they breathe in each others’ breath, him cupping Joshua’s face tendering.

“Stay,” Joshua murmurs against his lips, one hand ghosting up to slide under his shirt to caress the skin underneath.

Neku answers with another kiss, his hands going for Joshua’s belt.

\---

“I am going to leave the hunters’ association today, Shiki.”

Neku lifts his face from the flowers to the gravestone in front of him, his eyes lingering on the picture of the girl, the photograph having captured her youthful smile as she laughed. He raises a hand and traces the name engraved on it, inlaid with gold.

_Shiki Misaki. Friend, sister, lover. ._

“I found happiness, with a vampire, Shiki. I think you know him, he’s this asshole named Joshua, and I think he’s the biggest asshole I’ve met. But, I love him. I think I understand how you feel now.”

He smiles as he tilts his head to one side and imagines her reaction to his sentence. She would probably laugh and hug him, and wish him all the best.

“I’ll do my best Shiki, I know I’m not exactly human nor vampire, but I’ll live with it. I’ll be fine, so don’t worry about it,” he smiles and his hand drops to his side.

“I am so sorry for killing her,” his eyes darken and he looks to the ground again. “No wonder you lost all will to fight; I guess Joshua granted your last wish. I am really sorry; I was a terrible partner, Shiki. You deserved better.”

“I know you’re happy now, Shiki,” he smiles again and looks up. “You get to be with her, and it doesn’t matter which side you are on anymore. You deserve your happiness.”

He puts his fingertips to his lips and presses them against her picture. They linger for a while, before he stands up and puts a bouquet of white edelweiss in front of the gravestone.

“I am going after my happiness now, Shiki. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’ll come and visit you again soon,” he lets out a laugh. “I haven’t been so happy in years, _god_ , he makes me content.”

“Goodbye, dear friend.”

Joshua is waiting for him in front of his car, a sleek black Chevrolet with comfortable leather seats, dressed casually in a lilac button up and grey slacks that match his eyes. He opens the passenger door for Neku to slide in before going over to the other side into the driver’s seat and starting up the engine.

“Where do you want to go, Neku?”

He starts; he hasn’t actually thought about that, he realised. He sighs and shakes his head, his hair loose from the absence of the copious amount of gel usually used to maintain his spikes. He sets his head against the rest and stares out at the road as the engine hums and Joshua eases the car out into the road.

“To where you used to live I guess, I have no other wish than to spend the rest of my immortal life with you,” Neku tears his eyes away to look at Joshua tenderly, reaching out to put his hand on top of the vampire’s on the brake. “I mean, I’m no vampire, but being someone who can’t die of age, I say we make quite the couple.”

Joshua smirks and lets out a huff, speeding up the car and turning onto the highway, coming to a stop in front of a red light. He flips his hand over to hold Neku’s hand tenderly in his leaning over to press his lips quickly to his lover’s.

“Let’s go to Shibuya then, there’s where I am from.”

“Sounds perfect,” Neku grins as the light turns green and Joshua snatches his hand back to throw the car back into drive mode and speed forward. The orange-haired ex-hunter gazes tenderly at his lover and smiles even more widely.

“Let me rephrase my previous statement; I think we’re a _perfect_ couple.”

Joshua laughs, and Neku knows that he’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. 
> 
> This took so long to be done with, but I am so happy with this end result. JoshNeku has always been a ship I have wanted to write for. I actually left it halfway, and I was going to leave it, but then a bet with Cheryl made me finish this lest I face erasure at the hands of her mighty eraser. So it’s done, and it was meant for Halloween, but this is so overdue I cannot orz. 
> 
> Purple Lilacs will be updated. So if you’re actually waiting for an update it will come. Just not immediately because I am in the midst of planning for Orientation 2015, so school blargh. Also, holiday homework is a bitch, so sorry about that. 
> 
> /runs off


End file.
